


A Visit from NCIS ~ as told by Jethro the Dog

by Leona_Esperanza



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry, aka 'The Night Before Christmas', holiday fic, wherein I parody 'A Visit from St. Nicholas'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona_Esperanza/pseuds/Leona_Esperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enthusiastic Fish ran the NFA (NCIS Fanfiction Addiction) community's Secret Santa Exchange back in 2010, and this was written as a gift for her.  Her prompt was "being forgotten (and then remembered)."</p>
<p>'Twas the night before Christmas... and Jethro the Dog is awake to see everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from NCIS ~ as told by Jethro the Dog

  
A Visit from NCIS  
as told by  
Jethro the Dog

‘Twas the night before Christmas, we were ready to travel,  
But bad luck had caused all our plans to unravel.  
The suitcases were packed by my master with care,  
But a snowstorm had fallen between here and there;  
So Master was stuck here instead of back home,  
And except for me, he was left all alone.  
He went to bed early, and fell fast asleep;  
And I lay down with him, and kept warm his feet.  
Til out by the door there arose such a noise,  
I left the bedroom to go see what it was.

My claws tapped the floor like the tick of a clock;  
I went to the door and sniffed ‘round the lock.  
A man wreathed in sawdust and bourbon I smelled,  
And a metallic tang from the lockpicks he held.  
As he unlocked the portal and entered the room,  
I saw all the others waiting in the gloom.  
Someone else might expect it to be Santa Claus,  
But I knew in a heartbeat that it was The Boss.

As stealthy as foxes, his agents they came  
As he whispered and gestured and called them by name:  
“Now Tony, now Ziva – shhh, Abs, watch your feet!  
In, Ducky, in, Palmer – and give Jethro his treat!  
Put the tree in the corner, put the wreath on the wall,  
Now hurry up! hurry up! hurry up all!”

Then Jimmy, he gave me a great rawhide bone,  
And petting my head, whispered in a hushed tone:  
“Jethro, be a good boy, lay down over there  
While we bring in our treats and presents to share.”  
As criminals who from a prison break out,  
When agents confront them, will scurry about;  
So in the apartment the agents did hie,  
With decorations and presents brought in on the sly.

Abby and Ziva decorated the tree;  
They hung ornaments and gold tinsel with glee.  
Ducky and Jimmy wrapped up each present;  
The ribbons and bows made them all look quite pleasant.  
Gibbs hung the wreath on the living room wall,  
Secured it and made sure that it wouldn’t fall.  
In the kitchen, Tony laid out cookies and pies,  
And he didn’t sneak any – that was a surprise!  
The lights were plugged in; in sequence they flashed;  
Then under the tree all the presents were stashed.

Around the apartment, the special agents hid –  
Got well out of sight – then you know what they did?  
First Abigail started to sing ‘Silent Night’  
(To hear her sweet voice is always a delight).  
Then Ducky and Jimmy and Tony joined in;  
Ziva did, too, with a self-conscious grin.  
Finally, Gibbs’ voice sang out with the rest.  
It was a perfect beginning to their Yuletide fest.

As you can imagine, Master was surprised.  
He stumbled out, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
He couldn’t believe this scene of Christmas cheer  
That these unlikely elves had caused to appear.  
I joined with the others as they gathered round  
To show Master what he’d thought lost was now found.  
Though weather had kept him from seeing his kin,  
He was not left alone; his friends remembered him.  
And he knew he was loved – even when Tony cried:  
“Merry Christmas, McGee – now let’s have some pie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
